1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to the selective removal of a layer in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sacrificial spacers may be utilized in forming integrated circuits. In one example, sacrificial spacers are utilized for selectively implanting dopants to form deep source/drain implant regions where the sacrificial spacers prevent the implantation of dopants from occurring in locations where source/drain extension regions are desired.
In one example of forming a sacrificial spacer, a dielectric liner or layer is typically formed over a wafer followed by the formation of a layer of spacer material. The spacer material is then etched with an anisotropic etch that is selective to the dielectric liner. One problem with removing such a dielectric liner is that the etchant used to remove it may also undercut the gate dielectric of the transistor.
What is desired is an improved technique for the removal of the dielectric layer.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.